


Just Friends

by JamieMac26



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Jayzie had been friends for years and Spencer had always done his best to protect her. However, Jayzie couldn't see that her current boyfriend was only using her and as much as Spencer wanted to help, there was only so much he could do. Was this the end of their friendship? Was it time for Spencer to move on? Maybe the appearance of a small red-head could make them all think about who were the most important people in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> ~Currently On Hold~

Jayzie slammed the phone down, picked it up and slammed it down again. She stared at it for a moment before picking it up and slamming it down. By this time the tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. She picked it up again and slammed it down, but this time with less force. Her vision was starting to blur due to the tears and she sighed in absolute frustration. Once again she had allowed him to get under her skin. She had allowed the things he had said to pierce her heart. She rolled her eyes at her own naivety and at the blinders she wore in regards to him.

Even at this moment, after making her cry, after putting her on another emotional rollercoaster, she wanted to call him back…she wanted to hear his voice.

“Ugh…” She screamed, thankful that she lived alone. She picked up the phone and dialed a number by heart. It rang several times, a voicemail picking up. She didn’t want to leave a message, knowing that her call would be returned. She hung up and stared at the phone in her hand. She shoved it under the pillow on the couch. Standing up, she walked into her kitchen. She figured the best thing to do at this moment would be to keep her mind busy, the less she thought about what had just been said to her, the better off she’d be.

She had torn her kitchen apart. Drawers were emptied out and had been scrubbed clean. Utensils, pots and pans, plates and glasses were strewn all over the floor and counters. In the middle of the chaos, she stopped, staring at everything that was scattered around her and she broke. The damn burst and the sobs couldn’t be controlled. She sank to the ground, burying her face in her knees. She barely heard the phone and it took her a few seconds to register the noise.  She crawled from her spot on the floor back over to the couch. She pulled the phone out and pressed the talk button.

“Hello….” She choked out, her voice hoarse from the raw emotion.

“Jayz, what did Tim do this time?” The caller’s voice was soothing, washing over Jayzie like a warm blanket.

“Spencer, why can’t I just let him go?” She took a couple deep breaths to try and control the tears. “It was the same shit all over again. This time he’s decided that I need to take better care of myself, that he can’t have someone in his life that doesn’t take pride in her appearance. Apparently I need to a join a gym and get a personal trainer or else he will dump me from his life.”

“Then let him dump you from his life! Do you hear yourself Jayzie, do you actually hear the words that you’re saying?”

Jayzie could hear the frustration in his voice, “Yes, I hear them and I know what you’re saying. He needs me though Spence.”

“The only thing he needs…” Spencer stopped himself. He needed to get a grip on his emotions before he said something that he would regret.

She took his pause as a reason for her to elaborate. “He doesn’t have anyone. His family has abandoned him and he really doesn’t have any friends that he can count on. He’s just going through something right now. Once he gets better, once he gets a handle on things, it will all be different.

Now he wasn’t just hurting for her, he was starting to get angry at her complete disregard to see the truth. “Jayz, he has pushed everyone in his life away. He has burned bridges and doesn’t care how he treats anyone. I’m not sure why you’ve lasted this long but every time I get one of these phone calls, it breaks my heart just a little bit more. I can’t stand watching someone that I love choose to be treated like an object to be used. I don’t understand why you continually put yourself through this, why you keeping choosing him.” He stopped, the other end was silent and he pulled the phone away from his ear, making sure that the call was still connected. “Why can’t you let me be the one to take care of you?”

Jayzie’s phone started to beep in her ear and her heart picked up its pace. “Spencer, I have to go, he’s calling me right now.”

“Don’t answer it…make him….” The phone went dead in Spencer’s ear and he shook his head. He wondered how much longer she was going to put herself through it all.

 

Early Monday morning, Jayzie Greenberg sat behind the reception desk in the main lobby of the FBI. She had been working there for a couple years now and had met Dr. Spencer Reid on her first day. He was awkward and shy but she found him intriguing and had managed to strike up a conversation with him, just by asking him about the book he had been holding. From that day forward, he had been a constant in her life. He was there for her, no matter what and was a great source of comfort whenever she got her heart broken. She knew that he did far more for her than she did for him and for that, she was starting to feel a bit guilty. This latest guy had had it’s up and downs, far more than the ones that came before, but she had a strong pull towards him and just wasn’t ready to let him go.

She looked up as she heard the main doors open and spotted Spencer. “Spence,” She shouted, grabbing the tall man’s attention. He looked up at her and changed his course so that he was soon standing in front of her desk.

“You never gave me a call back this weekend.” He leaned against the desk.

Jayzie noticed that he looked tired. The bags under his eyes were more prominent than usual, “I know…I’m sorry. Tim wanted to make a run to Atlantic City for the weekend so I was out of commission. You okay Spence, you look like tired.”

He nodded his head, “I’m fine. Gambling again? I thought he told you that he wasn’t going to gamble anymore?”

“He did, but he pleaded his case and he needed me to drive. It wasn’t bad, I hung out by the pool and he played a lot of poker. I think he came home with some money, but he didn’t tell me how much. What are you doing for lunch today?”

Spencer pushed away from the desk, “If we don’t get a case, I’ll be down here at 12 and we can go to that sandwich place that you like.”

“Yay,” She reached over the counter and grabbed his hand. “I owe you so much Spence and I want you to know just how much I appreciate you.”

He blushed and waved goodbye to her as he disappeared around the corner, heading towards the elevators. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that he was important but he had a hard time believing her words when her actions were telling him something completely different. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the elevators open and didn’t even feel the hand on his back that ever so slightly started to push him forward. It wasn’t until the doors dinged closed that he realized he was moving up. He looked around and saw his friend and co-worker Derek Morgan smirking next to him.

“I was that out of it, wasn’t I?”

Derek laughed, “You didn’t even blink when I pushed you onto the elevator. What’s on your mind pretty boy?”

Spencer blushed at being caught in thought, “Nothing much, I just don’t understand women.”

“Would this be women in general or just a certain woman by the name of Jayzie?”

“I don’t understand what she sees in him. I don’t understand why he can say the things that he says to her. How he can put her through so much emotional drama and yet she still goes back to him, every time. I’m right here and have been right here but she doesn’t want me.”

Derek reached out and patted his younger friend on the shoulder, “Sometimes man, the nice guy just doesn’t win, at least night right away. You just keep doing what you’re doing and eventually she will see what’s staring her in the face.”

“Are you sure? Statically speaking, the odds of that actually happening are pretty slim.”

“When it comes to matters of the heart, numbers and odds don’t play a role. I know that’s not normally how you function but you’re just going to have to trust me on this. You’re on my playing field now pretty boy, so it’s time for you to suit up and let me teach you a few things about how the female mind works.”


	2. Run Run Run

Spencer had gotten called out on a case that afternoon but he made sure to text Jayzie, every day and every day she would text him back about how great things had been going with Tim. Spencer was frustrated with her and how stupid she was being in regards to this guy but he knew that if pushed at her too hard, it would make her angry and only prove to drive her closer to him. Morgan had suggested to him that he just stick close, but not too close. Let her make her mistakes and eventually she would come to her sense. Spencer just hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. It hurt him to see her fall back into his trap over and over again.

By Friday afternoon, the team was on the plane headed back to Quantico. Spencer called the front reception desk at the BAU, knowing that Jayzie was working today.

Her chipper voice answered, “FBI reception, how can I help you?”

“Jayz…we’re headed back home,” Spencer leaned back against the couch. “Are you free for dinner tonight?”

“This case sure took a long time, seems like you were gone forever. I was supposed to go out with Tim tonight but he bailed on me…so I am all yours buddy.”

“Can I ask how many times has he cancelled on you this week?” Spencer rubbed his temple, he could feel the drama building.

“Just twice, this really isn’t that bad for him. He’s been busy with work, he said he’s been working 60 hours a week lately and then he spends his free time at the gym. He just hasn’t been able to fit me into his schedule the way he wants to.”

Jayzie, you realize that he is lying to you, right? We make time for the ones that we want to spend time with. He’s just throwing you a bunch of BS.”

“But he wouldn’t do that Spencer, at least not anymore. He promised that he’d stop lying to me.” Spencer could hear the emotion start to surface in her voice.

“Who do you trust more, me or him? You know that I wouldn’t lie to you, especially not about something that would hurt you.” Spencer’s head started to hurt. This was not a conversation that he wanted to have, surrounded by his colleagues. “I will meet you in the lobby when you get off, we will continue this at dinner.”

“Spence….don’t be mad at me,” Jayzie’s voice was quiet.

“I am not mad at you, I’m just tired and I’m getting a bit of headache. I don’t want to fight with you and I’d rather be able to look at you while we are talking.”

“Okay,” She was silent for a moment, “Text me when you land.”

“I always do and Jayz…I’m on your side. I will always be on your side.” Spencer hung up the phone before she could say anything else. He leaned stretched out on the couch, pulling his jacket up around his shoulders and closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep or this headache was only going to get worse.

 

She had been crying. He could tell just by her slumped shoulders and the way she shook slightly and how she kept her head down. He clenched his hands into fists and it took a lot of his self-control to not punch the wall. He was not a violent person but this man, this guy that she just couldn’t let go of, brought out so much anger in him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she turned into him, her head burying itself in his shoulder.

“He told me that he’s gotta do him and I’ve gotta do me and that I need to stop blowing up his phone. I swear Spencer; I don’t understand why I can’t just stop. It’s like I’m addicted and he’s my drug. Ugh, I feel so stupid. He makes me feel so stupid.”

“Grab your things. We’re just going to go my place. We’ll get some take out and do whatever you want, okay?” Spencer let go of her so she could collect her belongings. This wonderful woman in front of him had become more like a shell of her former self. This man was slowly breaking her and Spencer wasn’t sure that he could stop it all before it was too late.

They stopped for some Chinese before making their way to his apartment. She parked her car in her normal spot and he grabbed their bags while she carried the food. His presence always had a way of calming her down and as they climbed the stairs to his place, she was as chatty as always.

“Spencer, are you listening to me? Did you manage to get tickets to the new Star Wars movie? I really want to dress up for the premiere, but I have no idea what to go as. I don’t want to be clichéd and be like everyone else, I need something unique.” She rambled on.

Spencer unlocked his door and held it open while she pushed herself past him. She flopped down on his couch, spreading out the containers of food and crossing her legs. She glanced up at Spencer, chopsticks in hand, “Are you just going to stand there?” She grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking past the couch and down the hall of his bedroom. He dropped of his bag and slipped out of his shoes and work pants, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms.

“What are you doing back there? I’m going to start the movie without you.” She yelled at him and he laughed at her insistence. He truly enjoyed the time that they spent together. She made him laugh, more than anyone else in his life and he was fairly certain that he was in love with her.

He sat down next to her, grabbed some food and a fork, glanced over at his friend and smiled.

“What,” She said with a mouthful of food. “Do I have something in my teeth?”

He laughed, “No…I’m just really glad that you’re here with me right now.”

She put her chopsticks down and tilted her head to the side. “I’m really glad that I’m here too Spence. Being with you is so much less dramatic than being with Tim.”

“If that’s the case, why don’t you just stop spending time with Tim and just spend that time with me?”

“But I’m dating Tim Spencer, I’m not dating you.” She took another bite.

“So why don’t you date me?” Spencer knew that if he didn’t say the words out loud now, he wouldn’t get them out, “You know how much I care about you. You know that I would never hurt you. You know how important you are to me. What would you do if I told you that I think I love you?”

At that moment Jayzie’s phone rang and Spencer groaned, knowing exactly who was on the other end. He also knew that she hadn’t really heard that he had said, lost on deaf ears. It hurt, but wasn’t willing to give up just yet.

Jayzie got up and walked into the kitchen, out of earshot but he could hear mumbling and from the tone, he wasn’t sure that he was going to like what she had to say when she came back into the room.

Several minutes later she came back into the room, giving Spencer a remorseful look as she began to gather her belongings. “I’m sorry Spence, but I have to go. Tim needs me to go and rescue him. Apparently, he has had a bit of a mishap and his car is being towed.”

Spencer bit his tongue, instead opting for just nodding his head. He stood up and walked with her to the door, holding it open for her. She leaned into him; her arm snaked around his waist. She kissed him softly on the cheek and without another word, disappeared out the door and down the stairs. Spencer sighed as he shut the door. Tim had once again ruined what could have been a peaceful evening. As much patience as Spencer had he was beginning to realize that maybe, maybe he didn’t have enough patience to handle this anymore.


	3. Bright

Spencer hadn’t heard from Jayzie all weekend, but there she was, smiling face and all, Monday morning when he walked into the FBI building. He wasn’t in the mood to hear about Tim and he wasn’t in the mood, honestly, to talk to her. She glanced up and caught his eye. He just waved, before pointing to his watch, indicating that he was running late. He was certain that she would know he was avoiding her, but right now, he didn’t care.

Jayzie watched as Spencer purposefully avoided her. She knew it upset him that she had bailed on their evening together. It had been the main reason why she hadn’t called him over the weekend, that and the fact that she had gotten into, yet another fight with Tim. Spencer was going to be angry when he found out, so she wasn’t in a hurry to talk to him, not just yet.

She kept herself busy throughout the morning. The lobby to the FBI building was a bustle of activity and Jayzie didn’t notice the tall, preppy looking man walk into the building…it wasn’t until he was standing in front of her and cleared his throat that she realized he was there.

“Tim…what are you doing here,” Jayzie was a bit nervous about him being at her place of work.

“I thought I’d come down and offer to take you to lunch. I might as well thank you for coming to bail me out this weekend.” His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his eyes darted around the room.

Jayzie looked him over, “Are you high?”

He shook his head, but his eyes were a bit on the red side. “Do you think I’d be stupid enough to come into the FBI while high on drugs? Jesus Jayzie, I’m not an idiot.”

“I’m sorry,” She said softly, ‘Let me grab my things.” She walked back into the little room behind the counter and grabbed her purse. She pulled her phone out and fired off a quick text to Spencer.

**Jayzie: Tim is here to take me to lunch. He appears to be high.**

She shoved the phone into her pocket so that she could feel it vibrate when he texted her back. She walked back out into the lobby and matched Tim’s steps as they exited the building.

 

Spencer glanced down at his phone as it buzzed against his desk. He saw the notification for a text message from Jayzie, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to get sucked into her drama. He was sitting there, staring at the screen, debating with himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see JJ staring down at him.

“Spence, are you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet all morning.” JJ sat down on the corner of his desk.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, “I just don’t understand why I can’t win?”

“You are going to have to elaborate on that one.”

“I am not good at hiding how I feel and I know that I am very transparent about my feelings for Jayzie, so why can’t I win her over?” Spencer played with the phone in his hands, his fingers itching to swipe at the screen.

JJ reached out and patted him on the arm, “Spencer, there isn’t anything more that you can do. She is blinded by her need for attention from this Tim guy and for whatever reason, even though it’s negative attention, she craves it. It is hard to understand the whys but you should know from experience that it is a strong pull, a very strong pull.”

“But how do I break that pull,” Spencer leaned forward.

JJ looked down at her friend, “I wish I knew the answer to that Spence. The only advice that I can give you is to just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Morgan said the same thing,” Spencer sighed. He swiped at his phone, pulling up her text message. “Oh great, now she’s going out to lunch with him and he’s apparently high on drugs.”

“She’s a big girl, she knows how to handle herself, but look on the bright side she is reaching out to you. She may be addicted to him, but she trusts you.” JJ jumped down off the desk, “Go and get something to eat, we have to meet in the conference room after lunch.”

 

It was a slow week at the BAU and under these conditions normally, Spencer would have visited the lobby on numerous occasions. However, this week was different. He hadn’t texted her back and he hadn’t heard from her since. He made sure to duck out through the alternative exits, doing his best to avoid any conversations with Jayzie. Spencer knew what she would say. He knew what she would tell him. He felt guilty for the avoidance but he just didn’t have the heart to watch her suffer, nor the patience to deal with her ignorance.

As he was trying to exit the elevator that led to the parking garage, he smacked into a solid object. He stumbled backwards, sticking his arm out to catch himself on the wall.

“Ouch,” A soft female voice echoed.

Spencer glanced up, seeing a petite, red-headed woman, rubbing a spot on her head. “I am so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I did not see you.”

Her hand continued to rub the spot on her forehead, “It is okay. I wasn’t paying attention either. I guess that’s what I get for keeping my nose in a book and not watching where I’m walking.”

At the mention of book, Spencer glanced down at his feet, “A Tale of Two Cities. This is a wonderful book. How are you liking it so far?” He handed the book back to her.

She gratefully took the book from his larger hand, “I’ve read it before, I just really enjoy it.”

Morgan’s words flashed through Spencer’s mind, “Umm…would you let me buy you a cup of coffee? It’s the least I can do for causing that bump on your head.”

She rubbed at the spot gingerly, “That would be very nice. Is there any chance you could give me,” She glanced down at her watch, “Fifteen minutes?”

Spencer nodded, “There is a coffee shop right around the corner from here.” He pointed in that direction.

“I know where it is, I will be there shortly.” She ducked into the elevator and the doors closed before Spencer realized he hadn’t asked her for her name.

 

Fifteen minutes had passed and as Spencer sat at the table, his fingertips drumming the top, the door jangled open and the girl from the garage stepped inside. He could feel his grin grow at the sight of her.

“You haven’t gotten your drink yet?” She tilted her head to the side, a small smile present on her lips.

He shook his head, “I was waiting for my coffee date.”

“Oh, so now this is a date huh,” She stepped into line, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He stood up and joined her, “I’m Spencer Reid.” He lifted his hand in a small wave.

“Haleigh McMasters,” She didn’t question why he waved instead of shaking her hand; she just smirked at him before giving her full attention to the barista.

After ordering their drinks, they returned to the table that Spencer had been occupying prior to her arrival. Spencer couldn’t help noticing just how pretty she was. She was the opposite of Jayzie in so many ways. She was short compared to Jayzie’s tall stature. She had blue eyes where Jayzie’s were green. She had short, curly red hair to Jayzie’s long brown, wavy locks. Spencer blinked hard a couple of times, trying to regain focus as to what Haleigh was saying.

“Are you okay Spencer? You look rather confused.” She twirled her cup, rolling it between her hands.

“I’m fine. I just have a few things on my mind.”

“I am all ears if you care to talk. I’ve been told that I’m a pretty good listener.” She winked at him, taking a sip of her drink.

He shook his head, “I think maybe another time I will take you up on that offer. For now, I’d like to just have a conversation about nothing, really.” His eyes blinked closed and he leaned his elbows on the table. When he looked over at her, he couldn’t help but smile.

Haleigh grinned at him, “I think that I can handle that.”


End file.
